Eternamente tuyo
by Sly Jeagerjaques
Summary: Zeref busca una razón para vivir la eternidad a la que está condenado, sin embargo una noche como cualquiera, un sueño le lleva a buscar a la persona que estaba en el. Terminó encontrando a una chica llamada Lucy Heartfilia y decide convivir un poco con ella, con el fin de descubrir si es o no. Aunque Zeref cree que sería más fácil morir antes que hacer que ella ceda.—OoC.
1. La pequeña enana y Miss giganta

**Eternamente tuyo**

**~Capitulo 1~**

**La pequeña enana y Miss giganta**

**.**

**Hoy es un nuevo día, es el comienzo de un nuevo año y también de una nueva vida. Soy Lucy Heartfilia, desde hoy voy a último curso de preparatoria. Soy casi nueva en la ciudad de Magnolia, casi, porque hace mucho tiempo venia con mi madre y padre. **

**Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Diez años precisamente y nada es ya como antes. Ya no está mi tienda preferida de dulces, tampoco el parque en el que solía jugar y mucho menos la tienda en la que compré a Michelle, mi muñeca, a la cual le puse el nombre de mi hermana.**

**No tengo padres, hasta ahora estaba viviendo con mi hermana mayor desde que mis padres fallecieron cuando tenía diez años. ¿El pequeño detalle? Ella se casó hace dos semanas y no quiero ser un jodido estorbo.**

**Así que mi mejor solución fue venirme a vivir donde mi abuela. Tal vez cuando busque un trabajo en el año y tenga el dinero suficiente, me consiga un departamento para no molestar a mi abuela. Y de todos modos, no creo que me recuerde mucho. Está enferma y su memoria no es la mejor. Además de que he escuchado que no es muy bueno cambiarles el estilo de vida a los ancianos.**

**Suspiro. Voy en el autobús con la mejor ropa que tengo. Unos jeans negros, una polera holgada de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta verde oscuro. Para mi suerte, el instituto no tiene un uniforme establecido. Lo que significa, ropa casual por todos lados.**

**De algo me tiene que servir mi segundo nombre. Porque "Lucky" no es un nombre precisamente y por lo menos tiene que darme su significado.**

**Recuerdo que no alcance a amarrar los cordones de mis botas y subo una pierna para hacerlo ahora. Luego la otra y cuando termino me doy cuenta de que ha comenzado a llover.**

**Sin duda, la suerte nunca ha estado por completo de mi lado y esto lo recalco más, pues no pensé que llovería y no he traído un paraguas conmigo.**

**Jodida mierda.**

**Debo hablar con Erza, tal vez esté dispuesta a darme unos aventones.**

**Erza es una chica que conocí la primera vez que vine a esta ciudad. Siempre que veníamos jugábamos en el mencionado parque de antes. Por suerte, luego de que mis padres murieron, Michelle me siguió trayendo aquí y aveces me dejaba unos días donde la abuela.**

**La última vez que vine, que fue hace unos meses. Erza se había comprado un auto de segunda mano con el dinero que ganaba de camarera. Y es un alivio para mi que ella también asista a este instituto.**

**El autobús se detiene y me doy cuenta de que en este paradero es.**

**Me bajo y suspiro al ver mi nuevo instituto.**

**Tal vez Fairy Tail me pueda cambiar la vida desde ahora. Sería una suerte para mi, realmente.**

**Me cuelgo la mochila al hombro y me decido a entrar. **

**Todo es de colores alegres, hasta tiene algunos graffitis en las paredes. Algo demasiado llamativo para un instituto. Aunque me hace feliz que no sea como el anterior. Blanco por completo, de puertas color mierda, uniformes grises por completo y una vieja loca por la disciplina como directora.**

**El infierno de un adolescente.**

**Bajo la mirada de las paredes y me doy cuenta de que transitan muchos estudiantes por el pasillo principal. Todos parecen ser muy felices...**

**- ¿Lucy? - escucho una voz femenina susurrante. **

**Se quien es y me obligo a resistir la risa. En cambio, solo muestro una sonrisa.**

**- ¡Lucy! - unos brazos me llegan al cuello desde mi lado derecho.**

**Nunca pierde la manía de abrazar a la gente de manera tan efusiva.**

**- Vaya, nunca pensé recibir tal saludo de bienvenida - me rió pasando mis brazos por su espalda para abrazarla también.**

**- Demonios Lucy, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? te hubiera ido a buscar al terminal de autobuses - me regañó cuando se separó de mi.**

**- Era una sorpresa - susurró con voz divertida.**

**- Hm, sabes que no me agradan las sorpresas - murmura.**

**Yo estoy a punto de largarme a reír, pues era una horripilante mentira.**

**- Bien, nunca más - le sonrío.**

**- ¿En serio? - se sorprende.**

**- Por supuesto, es más, lo prometo por la garrita - extiendo mi dedo meñique.**

**Ella me mira con una falsa altanería.**

**- Sabes como convencerme ¿no pequeña enana? - susurra con los brazos cruzados.**

**- Por supuesto ¿lo he logrado, miss giganta? - preguntó divertida.**

**Erza se ríe conmigo y me golpea el hombro.**

**Auch. Como no deja de abrazar efusivamente tampoco controla su fuerza.**

**- Mierda, lo siento Lucy - me dice preocupada.**

**- ¡Que va! No te preocupes, mi brazo ya se ha acostumbrado - le sonrío para tranquilizarla.**

**- Es un alivio - suspira -. Lucy, ¿qué clase tienes ahora? - me pregunta curiosa y ansiosa.**

**- Creo que... - susurro - Matemáticas - suelto una risita.**

**- ¿Si? ¡Yo también! - exclama - Vamos ****sígueme, yo te llevaré - ríe.**

**De un momento a otro siento como me tira del brazo golpeado con una fuerza descomunal.**

**Sonrío. Tendré que ponerme hielo en ese brazo para relajarlo y que no quede ningún moretón. Anoto mentalmente.**

**Aún así, con todo el brazo -posiblemente- morado y el cuello algo adolorido, estoy muy feliz de tener a Erza conmigo. Y sé que esta vez será por un largo, muy largo tiempo.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto es solo para mostrar que hace Lucy en su vida. -Que es equivalente a prácticamente nada xDD okeino-.<p>

Y tampoco quería mostrar a Zeref tan pronto ¬3¬.

¡Oh verdad! Esto lo estoy haciendo basada en un libro que se llama eternidad, pero que es muy distinto.

Repito. MUY distinto.

Si alguien leyó el libro "Eternidad" sabrá que hablo en serio con esto.

NO es adaptación...

Solo me basaré en el con alguno que otro capitulo, para que me entiendan mejor.

Pero por supuesto, la idea de hacer esto, se me vino con la canción del mismo nombre que el fic.

Seguimi o Uccidimi, propiedad de Sonohra que por lo que entiendo, esta SI que trata de un vampiro.

Ahora, si queréis escuchar la canción, os aviso que debéis hacerlo con subtitulos. A menos, claro... que entendáis algo de Italiano xD.

Bueno, ahora si que me voy.

Pium pium *inserte guiño* :D.


	2. El extraño chico de botas y chaqueta

**Eternamente tuyo**

**~Capitulo 2~**

**El extraño chico de botas y chaqueta**

**.**

**Bueno, habían pasado un par de días desde que había comenzado a asistir al instituto Fairy Tail. La verdad es que eran un curso muy extraño, o tal vez es así como deberían ser todos. Lucy no lo sabe muy bien, pues todos los años antes se las había pasado con alumnos que parecían robots haciendo caso a su creador. **

**O simplemente Fairy Tail era un instituto especial.**

**Junto con ella asistían chicos algo extrovertidos. Últimamente se había hecho amiga de los que eran el grupo de Erza. **

**Natsu era uno de ellos, un chico muy divertido como todos, aunque aveces solía ser algo estúpido. Gray era muy similar a Natsu, con la diferencia de que de vez en cuando solía ser un poco más maduro. Luego también estaban Levy y Jellal, principalmente. Pues también estaba Gajeel, pero el en general estaba con ellos uno que otro día.**

**Todos eran muy agradables y se llevaba muy bien con una chica que se llamaba Lisanna, quien era muy agradable.**

**En fin, estaba feliz de haber llegado a ese instituto.**

**- Lucy Heartfilia con Zeref - escuchó que decía el profesor de matemáticas.**

**El primer día, el profesor Gildartz les había ordenado hacer ejercicios, los cuales luego usaría para hacer algo que no les había dicho. A Lucy no le interesaba demasiado, la matemática en si no le agradaba pero era soportable aunque no le fuera muy bien con ella.**

**Pero ahora Lucy se preguntaba quien coño era Zeref, por qué no habían dicho su apellido y el de ella si y por último, ¿estaba en la clase? Pues no tenía ni idea de quien era cuando ya había conocido a la mayoría.**

**Lucy no lo vio venir, cuando de un momento a otro un chico pálido, de cabello negro y ojos igual se dejó caer a su lado, quedando en una posición un tanto despreocupada. Muy similar a las que usaban los chicos malos en las películas.**

**De pronto Lucy se preguntó... ¿por qué lo habían enviado con ella?**

**- Eres pésima en matemáticas, o eso me mencionó Gildartz - escuchó que decía en casi un susurro.**

**Lucy se giró perpleja. Preguntándose como había sabido lo que pensaba.**

**- ¿Qué con eso? - frunció el ceño extrañada.**

**- Debo ayudarte. Gildartz hizo los ejercicios con intención de saber a quién le iba mal para sentar junto a ese quién a una persona que sí supiera. Supongo que no se quería dar el trabajo de hacerlo él mismo - la chica no se dio cuenta en que momento había terminado. Era extraño, hablaba en murmullos y demasiado rápido. **

**Peor aún, se daba la libertad de decirle Gildartz al profesor. ¿Qué alumno llamaba a su profesor por el nombre?**

**"Él, Lucy" susurró algo** **en su mente.**

**Soltó un suspiro. ¿Por qué no le pusieron a Gray o Jellal? ellos sabían mucho y era mejor a que un desconocido le enseñara.**

**- Ya veo por qué te va como el demonio - sintió que decía a su lado.**

**En ese momento ella estaba mirando por la ventana, pues era una mesa apegada a la pared de esta.**

**- ¿Perdona? - alzó una ceja.**

**- Que ya veo por qué te va como te va, Lucy - sonrió con ligera burla.**

**¿Quién demonios era ese chico? **

**- ¿No crees que lo primero antes de hablar es presentarse? - volvió a decir.**

**- Tú has comenzado a hablar, no yo.**

**- Tú me has seguido, pudiste haberme ignorado - murmuró mirando hacia al frente.**

**- Eres molesto - siseó Lucy.**

**A lo que sintió una masculina y ronca risa de parte del chico.**

**Se estaba burlando de ella.**

**- No me burlo de ti, si es lo que piensas - sonrió mientras por fin la miraba.**

**- ¿Cómo... ? No. ¿Entonces por qué te reías? - corrigió.**

**- Me caes bien.**

**Zeref hizo una mueca y Lucy no supo si creer que eso era verdad o solo era sarcasmo bien camuflado.**

**- Eres extraño - susurró.**

**El chico hizo una mueca como si estuviera dolido.**

**- Me ofendes, Lucy - gimió.**

**Cuando la rubia se giró, él mantenía una perturbadora sonrisa en el rostro. No era un chico que pareciera sonreír mucho.**

**- Heartfilia, Zeref, ****poneros a trabajar que no los junte para que hicieran vida social - exclamó Gildartz.**

**La nombrada se exaltó y se giró hacia el profesor. Estaba muy relajado, leyendo algo que parecía ser un cómic y con los pies sobre el escritorio.**

**Si algún día ella era profesora, no le molestaría usar el mismo método. Pensando eso, se giró hacia Zeref levemente.**

**Lucy lo escudriñó de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, con muchísimo disimulo.**

**Cabello liso. Camiseta blanca con un cuello pronunciado, chaqueta negra y unos jeans también negros. Por último y para rematar la rareza, unas botas al muy estilo militar, negras. Como no... **

**- Vamos, no hagas eso - rió Zeref con diversión.**

**- No se de que hablas - se hizo la que no sabía nada y giró sus ojos hacia el cielo despejado.**

**Zeref solo se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza. Como diciendo "no tiene remedio".**

**Lucy bufó mientras veía por la ventana. El cielo se había transformado a un gris deprimente y sabía que llovería como el primer día.**

**Ella se caracterizaba por usar ropa muy delgada. Odiaba estar demasiado abrigada y odiaba la lluvia por lo mismo, porque la obligaba a ponerse una gruesa chaqueta. **

**Esperaba que Erza pudiera llevarla, teniendo que ser la chófer de todos sus amigos.**

**Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba la hora de irse, siendo matemáticas ese día la última hora, Lucy siguió ahí por unos segundos.**

**Se exaltó al sentir una respiración en su oído.**

**- Espero que llegues bien a casa, esa ropa no se ve demasiado saludable con este clima - de alguna u otra manera supo que el desgraciado estaba sonriendo.**

**Pero cuando quiso hablarle, el ya estaba a punto de salir del salón y no era demasiado sensato gritarle algo a esa distancia. Pues todos escucharían.**

**Bufó por segunda vez. **

**Ese chico sí que era extraño.**

* * *

><p>¡Ta chan! nuevo capitulo :D<p>

Hm... presiento que quedó muy corto... u-u

¡Bueno, el otro intentaré hacerlo más largo! :)

Pero no prometo nada~... xD

Bai :3


	3. ¿Qué sucede con Zeref?

**Eternamente tuyo**

**~Capitulo 3~**

**Chicos... ¿que sucede con Zeref?**

**.**

**Habían pasado cerca de un mes, Lucy estaba sentada en su habitual lugar de la clase de matemáticas y todas en general, con Zeref a su lado quien no hacía nada por aligerar el ambiente.**

**Lucy había descubierto en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, que Magnolia era una ciudad realmente lluviosa. Pues el noventa y dos por ciento del día era tan solo lluvia, o eso iba contando hasta ese día.**

**Un viernes que pronosticaba ser aburrido, con un compañero de mesa que hacía todo más difícil. Porque definitivamente crear conversación no era una de sus habilidades, tanto así como lo mala que era para los números.**

**Algún día seguiría a Gildartz hasta su pocilga de casa, esperaría hasta la noche y lo haría sufrir de todas las maneras posibles. Lucy no era muy aficionada a cosas así o películas de terror... pero haberle puesto de compañero y "maestro" a un tipo como Zeref, debía pagarse.**

**Oh si...**

**- Para eso, no lo asesinarás con solo la mirada - escuchó.**

**Lucy presionó el boli con fuerza. No quería que el bueno para nada de Gildartz le llamara la atención y saber que ese odioso muchacho estaba sonriendo no ayudaba en nada. **

**Repito, NADA.**

**- Oh, no seas así - Zeref rió divertido.**

**Tan solo no le hablaría, con eso, todo sería mejor.**

**- Pero si me estás aplicando la ley del hielo - sonrió él a punto de las carcajadas.**

**Lucy tensó la mandíbula.**

**Zeref no sabía cuando cerrar la boca.**

**Y de pronto, sintió como algo se hundía en la piel de su mejilla.**

**Era ese desgraciado.**

**- Vamos, Lucy - rió picandole la mejilla con el boli -. No seas así, no te me enojes.**

**Se estaba burlando.**

**Y ni siquiera en voz baja.**

**Lo estaba haciendo como si hablara del jodido clima.**

**- Lucy-chaan~ **

**El límite. **

**Lucy tenía un cojonudo límite y Zeref al parecer no lo sabía.**

**Bueno, pues ese era... odiaba los condenados "chan".**

**Es que no podía haber algo más molesto que una vocecita molesta, chillona y pretendiendo ser tierna que te diga "chan" al terminar con tu nombre.**

**O al menos Lucy lo veía así.**

**- Vuelve a hacer eso... y me las pagarás jodido imbécil - le sonrió al chico con maldad.**

**Este parpadeó un momento con expresión sorprendida, pero pronto fue desterrada por una sonrisa.**

**Como odiaba que sonriera. Y lo más raro, era que lo veía sonriendo solo cuando se sentaba con ella.**

**Pues sí, en otras clases -pues tenían las mismas clases- ella se había dado el tiempo de mirarlo discretamente. **

**¿Quién no lo haría? Si ese chico era tan extraño...**

**Pues había descubierto algo aún más raro y que parecía tener algo oscuro por ahí.**

**Solo lo había visto sonreír cuando estaba sentado al lado de ella.**

**Lucy sabía que ahí había gato encerrado...**

**- ¿Qué cosa, Lucy-chan? - preguntó sonriendo.**

**Hijo de puta.**

**- Y te atreves a decirlo otra vez - murmuró con voz de ultratumba.**

**Zeref comenzó a reír entretenido.**

**Heartfilia lo miró con una ceja alzada.**

**¿Cuál era el chiste?**

**- Lo siento, perdona - dijo entre carcajadas que llamaron la atención de muchos.**

**Entre ellos, Levy, los amigos de esta y Gildartz.**

**Lucy miró alarmada como los miraban alzando una ceja y con una extraña sorpresa.**

**¿Por qué demonios la sorpresa? pensó ella.**

**Y ya, claro que la iban a mirar con sorpresa.**

**Zeref estaba riendo a su lado, con el boli aún muy cerca de su rostro y ella con un sonrojo que era más bien de enojo.**

**Pero eso los demás no lo podían saber...**

**- Es que eres tan tierna - suspiró pretendiendo calmarse.**

**Y por alguna razón que Lucy desconocía, hubo un chillido de horror colectivo. Si hasta Gildartz lo hizo, realmente sonando muy gay.**

**Zeref se paralizó.**

**- ¿Por qué me miras así?**

**- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? - siseó muy bajito.**

**El chico se inclinó para escucharla mejor. Y Lucy puso cara de terror.**

**Zeref se sorprendió por esta acción y sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía atrás...**

**- ¿Por qué me tienes miedo, linda? - hizo una mueca.**

**Lucy estaba a punto de matarlo.**

**- No te tengo miedo. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, estás llamando mucho la atención - susurró.**

**El pelinegro se dispuso a ver a su alrededor. Efectivamente, llamaban la atención.**

**- ¿Lo dices por eso? - apuntó él luego de girarse. **

**Recibió un asentimiento de parte de la rubia.**

**- Oh, no te preocupes - sonrió.**

**Se giró de nuevo y esta vez, todos se voltearon a hacer lo que hacían antes.**

**Lucy pensó que eso había sido raro. ¿Qué había hecho ese chico?**

**- ¿Ya ves? todo normal - rió él.**

**Era extraño, ¿les había mandado una mirada asesina? **

**Tenía pinta de ser esos tipos con mirada amenazante...**

**- ¿Qué te pasa? - murmuró Zeref.**

**- N-nada - contestó girándose hacia el frente y pretendiendo que nada había sucedido. **

**Aunque en su mente tenía de todo tipo de preguntas. ¿Qué había hecho para conseguir eso?¿por qué era tan extraño?¿por qué todos la habían mirado con sorpresa?**

**No entendía nada...**

**.**

**.**

**El resto de la clase pasó muy normal. Por lo menos para los demás, pues Lucy sabía que para ella esa era una cojonuda mentira.**

**Era extraño estar hombro con hombro junto a ese chico. Algo en él le llamaba la atención pero algo más la hacía rechazarlo. **

**No sabía que hacer y se notaba demasiado que estaba pensando mucho. Hace un largo tiempo había dejado de garabatear en la hoja de su cuaderno, mientras todos los demás hacían eso aunque a esto lo acompañaban risas y conversaciones.**

**Y de pronto, Zeref habló.**

**Otra vez.**

**- ¿Te iras con tu amiga la pelirroja? - preguntó con el mismo tono de la primera vez que se sentaron juntos.**

**Ahora parecía estar más consciente de lo que había estado haciendo por días y semanas.**

**Joderla.**

**- Bueno, si... siempre lo hago, pero... ¿por qué me preguntas? - alzó una ceja.**

**Zeref sonrió mientras la miraba y negó con la cabeza, como quitandole importancia.**

**Lucy lo observo no creyéndose nada y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, la campana que avisaba recreo, salida y entrada, sonó con su estridente y molesto sonido.**

**Ella la odiaba de no ser porque esta misma le permitía largarse de ahí.**

**Lucy se puso de pie y salió sin previo aviso, mientras Zeref la observaba irse -no por mucho tiempo- con una sonrisa.**

**Él se había echo una promesa y la cumpliría.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuando Lucy escuchó de boca de Levy y Jellal que Erza se había desmayado -al parecer por culpa del último, dedujo ella, aunque los otros no sabían por qué-, descubrió que la habían enviado a casa.**

**Y ahora estaba en problemas. Estaba lloviendo, no tenía chófer y ninguno de los otros tenía auto. Pues Levy trabajaba junto con Erza de camarera, pero nunca había pensado en conseguirse un auto. En cambio, usaba el dinero para libros.**

**No se quejaba, a ella le gustaba leer y escribir y mucho a decir verdad. Pero -el gran pero- en ese momento unos libros no le servirían para ir a casa sin empaparse.**

**Soltó un gruñido mientras el grupo de Erza la miraban con atención. **

**- ¿Qué demonios haré? - susurró.**

**- Nosotros tampoco sabemos que hacer, aunque estábamos pensando en ir caminando, de todos modos nuestras casas no están muy lejos - sonrió Jellal.**

**Desde atrás se escuchó un "lo dice el que vive a solo una cuadra de aquí" que fue completamente ignorado.**

**- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Luce? - le sonrió Dragneel.**

**"¿Luce?¿por qué me llama así?" pensó ella y se dijo que tal vez se había equivocado, con lo despistado que era...**

**Así que mejor contesto su propuesta.**

**- Lo siento, odio la lluvia y mucho más mojarme con ropa - contestó.**

**- Vaya, que lástima, hubiera sido divertido no ir con solo hombres - murmuró Levy con una expresión depresiva.**

**- ¡Oye! - se quejó Gajeel, que en esta oportunidad si los acompañaba. **

**En fin, f****ue ignorado.**

**- Bien, adiós chicos, ya veré que hago - sonrió Lucy al grupo.**

**- Nos vemos - dijeron al unísono.**

**- Gray - lo llamó Lucy antes de seguir caminando.**

**- Dime - parpadeó confuso.**

**- Tu ropa - le avisó, haciendo un ademán con su propia ropa.**

**La verdad es que todos eran muy raros. Por lo menos ese grupo.**

**Erza era muy temperamental, Levy demasiado tranquila aveces, Jellal muy maduro, Natsu inmaduro en potencia, Gajeel parecía ser muy rudo aunque según le había dicho Levy una vez, era un chico muy lindo en el fondo. Y por último Gray, quien tenía serios problemas con su ropa.**

**Lucy pensaba que él podía hacer un buen trabajo como stripper.**

**Se giró ante la mirada de todos, pero fue interceptada por algo duro con lo cual se estrelló su rostro.**

**- ¡Auch! - se quejó tomándose la nariz.**

**¿Había chocado con la pared?**

**- Lo lamento, Lucy - no, las paredes no hablaban. Mucho menos como Zeref.**

**Alzó su mirada y se encontró con Zeref haciendo una mueca de dolor al darse por aludido de su nariz.**

**- Pues vale - dijo lentamente y con fastidio soltando su nariz -. ¿Qué quieres?**

**- Eh, pero que brusca - sonrió.**

**- Se lo merece quien me ha hecho chocar y me ha dado una buena en la nariz con su pecho - siseó.**

**- Vale, no sabía que fueras tan rencorosa - susurró con falsa decepción, con lo brazos cruzados y con el rostro girado.**

**- Ya dime que quieres.**

**Zeref sonrió mirándola de reojo y descruzó los brazos ante la mirada atónita de los chicos de atrás.**

**- ¿Qué es esto?¿desde cuando Zeref sonríe? - susurró Gray mientras se abrochaba el pantalón.**

**- No lo sé, pero Lucy tiene mucho que ver... - asintió Levy con la mirada fija.**

**Lucy frunció el ceño.**

**- Deja de sonreír como idiota y responde - masculló.**

**- Bien, bien - rió -. Te llevaré a casa.**

**La chica parpadeó, ¿qué acababa de escuchar? El chico más molesto se había ofrecido para llevarla a casa. Era aún más raro si este era el chico que la molestaba siempre.**

**- ¿Qué dices? Te has golpeado la cabeza ¿no? - rió con incredulidad.**

**- No - rodó los ojos -. Hablo en serio, supe que Scarlet se ha desmayado y es obvio que no te podría llevar, siendo que la enviaron a casa en contra de su voluntad.**

**Lucy lo miró con sospecha.**

**- ¿Estás seguro?¿no me tiraras cuando vayamos por la calle? Primero, ¿siquiera tienes un coche? - cuestionó.**

**- ¿Qué crees que soy, rubia? No te tiraré y puedes confiar en mi, no tengo cara de estar bromeando ¿o si? - apuntó su rostro.**

**Pues no. Pareces muy serio, se dijo Lucy.**

**- Vale... - gruñó.**

**- Si te quedaste con la duda - sonrió -. Si, sí que tengo un coche.**

**Esta vez a Lucy le tocó rodar los ojos y lo tomó de la manga de su chaqueta.**

**- Ahora no te despegarás de mi ¿no? - rió - ¿Tan irresistible soy? - bromeó él dejándose llevar por esa rubia.**

**- Claro - contestó ella, sorprendiéndolo -. Para mi si, no te puedo resistir de ninguna manera.**

**Zeref hizo una mueca de decepción. De verdad creyó que iba en serio.**

**Bueno, así será más divertido, no lo sería si se entregara de una vez. Sonrió el mucho más complacido.**

**Había elegido bien, pues no era la única rubia del instituto y hubiera sido difícil encontrar a la que realmente era.**

**Salieron al estacionamiento techado, que fue donde Zeref le había indicado a Lucy.**

**- Muy bien, ¿cuál es? - preguntó posicionándose frente a todos los coches con Zeref a su lado.**

**Este sonrió con suficiencia y lo indicó.**

**- Ese negro de ahí.**

**Lucy miró sorprendida el que le había indicado.**

**- Dime que estás de coña - se giró hacia él.**

**- Que estás de coña - sonrió.**

**- ¡Es en serio! - lo regañó - ¿se lo quitaste a tu padre?**

**Zeref quiso caerse de culo al escuchar esa pregunta. Y reír. Reír como un desquiciado.**

**- ¡No! - respondió entre risas - Es en serio.**

**- No puedes tener un porsche, ¿lo has robado? - preguntó.**

**- Claro que no, ahora sube o te llevaré y te dejaré en medio de la calle - amenazó mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta del automóvil.**

**Lucy gritó un agudo "No" y se subió de manera muy sumisa al carro.**

**Vaya, que había pillado su punto débil. Se dijo Zeref con satisfacción.**

**Pero bueno, Lucy no tenía la culpa, a él tampoco le gustaba mojarse cuando iba por la calle.**

**- ¿Pero qué es esto?¿desde cuando hace subir a alguien a su coche? - exclamó Gray.**

**- Más callado, Gray. No queremos que nos noten - lo regañó Jellal.**

**- ¿Y desde cuando eres tu tan cotilla y curioso? - preguntó confuso.**

**- Cierra la boca y observa, Gray - le dijo una vez más.**

**- Pero si es...**

**- Cállate, Gray. Me estás destrozando lo oídos - exclamó Levy con la mirada fija en el coche de Zeref.**

**- ¿Desde cuando espiamos lo que hace la coneja? Ella sabe lo que hace, no somos sus padres espiando su primera cita para que el tipo no se sobrepase - dijo Gajeel colgándose la mochila al hombro.**

**- ¿Tienen una cita? - esta vez fue Natsu.**

**- ¡Que no!¡Era una manera de decir que no deberíamos siquiera pensar el por qué se la pasan juntos, es su jodida vida! - gruñó.**

**- Ya te entendimos Gajeel, no es nuestra culpa que Natsu sea tan ingenuo - murmuró Levy con cara de pocos amigos.**

**- ¿Y ahora por qué coño me miras así, enana? - preguntó enfadado.**

**- Joder, que te calles - siseó la nombrada.**

**Zeref había echado a andar el coche y estaban por irse.**

**Levy se enervó y puso su mano en la barbilla, pensativa.**

**- Esto es extraño...**

**- Yo, yo, yo - susurró Natsu saltando como idiota y alzando la mano.**

**- ¿Qué sucede Natsu? - preguntó Jellal, mirándolo junto a Levy.**

**El chico sonrió: - Yo tengo una frase para este momento.**

**- Ah... ¿cuál? - preguntó Levy curiosa.**

**- ¡Aquí hay Happy encerrado! - sonrió.**

**- ¿Y por qué coño metes a tu gato? - Gajeel le golpeó la cabeza.**

**- Mierda, cerebro de metal, ¿ahora por qué me golpeas?**

**- Porque también puede ser "¡Aquí hay Lily encerrado!" - exclamó con orgullo y auto suficiencia.**

**Todos lo miraron con cara rara por la estupidez que acababa de decir. Estaban compitiendo por una frase y sus gatos...**

**- Ignoradlos - propuso Levy dándose la vuelta y siendo seguida por los dos chicos de cabello azul.**

**- ¿Qué piensas Levy?**

**- Tal vez Erza sepa algo de esto, Jellal... - lo miró.**

**- ¿Y-Y por qué me miras a mi? - rió con nerviosismo.**

**- Simplemente eres la mejor manera de sacarle información a Erza - sonrió Gray desde el otro lado de Levy, entendiendo lo que había querido decir la pequeña come libros.**

**- Ahí lo tienes - contestó Levy.**

**- Demonios... ¡¿Por qué a mi?!**

_Continuará..._

Diablos, el capitulo más largo que he escrito en un jodido año xD

Bueno, estaba inspirada...

Bai~ :D


	4. Silver King

**Eternamente tuyo**

**~Capitulo 4~**

**Silver King**

.

**Zeref miró de reojo a la chica que llevaba de copiloto. No habían hablado en la mitad del camino y se le habían acabado las ideas para mantenerla un poco más con él. Apretó el manubrio de manera disimulada, ¿Qué haría? Pensó y pensó, algo molesto porque su mente no le estuviera ayudando en nada. Sin embargo, un pensamiento un tanto... fuera de lugar, fue el que le dio una idea. Pues pensar en el hambre que le estaba invadiendo poco a poco, no era algo en lo que alguien normal -y preocupado- pensaría teniendo a una chica al lado. Mucho menos si cabe la posibilidad de que ella sea a quien buscas.**

**—¿Tienes hambre, Lucy?— preguntó mirándola de reojo por unos segundos, antes de devolver la vista a la autopista.**

**—No****— contestó secamente.**

**Ella miraba por la ventana, aparentemente buscando algo que hacer mientras tanto. Zeref rodó los ojos, es que ella no sabía que él podía saber ligeramente lo que pensaba. No podía con exactitud ni con todas sus puntos y tildes, pero a su mente llegaba una idea. Y en ese momento, ella pretendía controlar el gruñido de su estómago, ¿y cómo lo sabía? Digamos que no era lo único que podía hacer, y los ligeros sonidos le llegaban de manera cómica a los oídos.**

**—¿Segura?**

**—Segura.**

**—¿En serio?****— insistió él.**

**—¡Que sí, pesado!****— gritó fastidiada. Bueno, por lo menos había logrado que dejara de mirar sólo por la ventana.**

**—¡Cielos, chica, que genio!****— rió Zeref, divertido ****—No me comas, soy demasiado joven para morir, todavía.**

**Lucy lo asesinó con la mirada. _Menudo imbécil éste_, pensó ella. **

**—Calla idiota****— masculló.**

**Zeref sonrió complacido, debía aceptar que le gustaba que fuese así y que no se le lanzara a los brazos a penas él le sonriera. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, sería un poco difícil que otra chica hiciera eso, después de todo, la mayoría pasaba o se alejaba de él. ¿Por qué? La verdad es que poco le interesaba, estaba ahí por Lucy. Le tuvieran miedo, rechazo o ninguno de los dos, a él aquel tema se la sudaba.**

**—Vamos a ir al bar de un amigo antes, puede que tú no tengas hambre, pero yo sí****— dijo con simpleza.**

**Por su parte, Lucy solo pudo boquear como pez fuera del agua. Le había dicho que no, claramente ¿Es que era retardado?**

**—Pero te he dicho que no quiero comer****— exclamó ****—. Mucho menos beber.**

**—Y te he dicho que yo sí quiero comer, rubia****— la miró fijamente, aprovechando el semáforo. Y por supuesto, ella apretó la mandíbula, infló un poco los mofletes y se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, enfadada. **

**Zeref ****echó a andar el automóvil, en dirección al mencionado bar de su amigo. Cuando llegaron, él sacó la llave y se giró hacia Lucy. Ésta lo miró, expectante y confundida.**

**—Te recomiendo que bajes y vayas conmigo, sé cuando la gente miente****— le guiñó un ojo, seguido de la sonrisa que le envió. Salió del auto, dejando en ella la decisión.**

**Abrió la puerta de un local gris y de letras azul eléctrico que anunciaban "Silver King" en la parte superior. Dentro, se encontraban unas cuantas mesas esparcidas mientras que a penas entrar, se podía divisar la barra. Al otro lado de esta, se encontraba un hombre de unos treinta y ocho años limpiando un vaso paño en mano.**

**—¡Eh Zeref, chico! ¿Qué tal va tu gran vida?****— preguntó con suspicacia y una sonrisa ladeada.**

**—Hola Silver, por cierto, mis oídos te agradecerían si dejaras de repetir lo mismo cada vez que vengo.**

**—Oh vamos, no seas mala leche. Además no tengo tiempo para preparar otra bienvenida****— rió divertido.**

**Zeref suspiró, sentándose en la silla de la mesa más cercana a la barra.**

**—Tranquilo, lo entiendo, tus vasos se merecen su tiempo****— sonrió burlón.**

**—Me hieres****— suspiró dramáticamente, ante un entretenido Zeref.**

**—Te recomiendo que empieces a hacer lo que sabes, una chica con El apetito entrará en uno****— sonrió ****—, dos****— apuntó la puerta y de la nada apareció Lucy****—y... tres.**

**Silver sonrió al instante. Quizás qué era lo que se traía ese chico en manos, no todos los días llevaba a una chica ahí. Bueno, de hecho, nunca lo hizo hasta ese día.**

**—Juro que te mataré, bastardo****— masculló ella con una extraña fuerza recorriéndole las manos en puño.**

**—Lo lamento rubia, pero mi amigo Silver aquí presente****— lo indicó con un movimiento de cabeza ****— testificará apoyándome.**

**Lucy miró a el hombre, que su vez la saludó sonriente. Ella asintió, como un saludo y se volvió hacia el chico de sus sueños en los que ella era asesina.**

**—Pues no parece muy por la labor mientras limpia esos vasos****— sonrió.**

**Zeref soltó una animada carcajada ante el comentario y Silver alzó una ceja, muy entretenido con todo eso.**

**—Chica lista****— dijo simplemente el hombre.**

**—Y con carácter, Silver. No lo olvides.**

**—Entonces, ¿para qué me has traído aquí?****— preguntó, ignorando los comentarios de los dos.**

**Que lamentable, ese tal Silver parecía más simpático. Era igual que el idiota de Zeref, bueno, por algo eran amigos.**

**—¿No te he dicho que para comer?****— murmuró sustituyendo la sonrisa por una expresión impasible.**

**Mientras tanto, detrás de ellos Silver hacía lo pedido por el pelinegro, no sin perderse de la conversación entre esos dos. Lucy rodó los ojos y puso lo brazos en jarra. **

**—Deja eso y siéntate de una vez, no podrás irte de aquí hasta que lo haga yo****— sonrió, tomándola de el antebrazo y sentándola junto a él.**

**Lucy anotó mentalmente que debía pedirle a Erza que le enseñara a manejar, así hubiera podido quitarle las llaves y largarse de ahí. **

**—Me las pagarás, tarado****— susurró girando le rostro para no verlo.**

**—Ya, ya, eres una chica muy soñadora****— sonrió él, dándole golpecitos en la cabeza.**

**Siguieron así por unos segundos hasta que el cabreo de Lucy no pudo más.**

**—¡Ya!****— exclamó, ante la divertida mirada de los dos hombres ****—¡Basta ya!**

**Zeref se carcajeó con la reacción de la chica. Se esperaba algo así.**

**Estuvieron así por mucho más hasta que Silver se acercó a ellos con dos platos poblados con un sándwich relleno con carne y otras cosas. Al terminar, Lucy debió aceptar que estaba realmente delicioso, Zeref insistió tanto que acabó confesando.**

**Se despidieron de Silver, que les correspondió con un "¡Vuelvan pronto! ¡Y los dos eh!", sin embargo Zeref solo se dedicó a soltar un bufido que bien podía remplazar a una risa, puesto que el hombre sabía perfectamente que al día siguiente lo vería por ahí.**

* * *

><p><strong>—Entonces chicos, damos comienzo a la asamblea de la misión "Hay Happy encerrado"<strong>**— dijo Levy ante la mirada de todos.**

**Se escuchó un "¿Y por qué no _hay Lily encerrado_?" que fue completamente ignorado.**

**—¿Por qué es esto?****— preguntó Erza.**

**—¡No deberías estar aquí, estás enferma!****— exclamó la chica peliceleste.**

**—Queremos saber por qué Zeref últimamente está muy pegado a Lucy****— contestó Gray con los brazos cruzados.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—¡Suéltenme! ¡Debo salvar a Lucy!****— gritó Erza como una bestia, intentando salir de su propia casa en busca de la chica.**

**Todos los chicos estaban sujetándola de donde pudieran, con fuerza y a la vez con mucho cuidado, no fuera a ser que se les resbalara una mano y luego quedaban machucados gracias a la pelirroja.**

**—Sujétenla más fuerte chicos****— los animó Levy sin hacer nada.**

**Como pudieron, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel y Natsu la fulminaron con la mirada. ¡Ellos jodidos con los puñetazos de Erza y ella ahí sin hacer nada más que saltar! Era completamente indignante.**

* * *

><p>Hmm... no sé si habrá quedado como quería, no estoy completamente segura.<p>

En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo :D

También muchas gracias por los reviews, que cada día hacen más feliz a cada escritor :3

Bye! =)

**—Sly.**


End file.
